Headlines
by Baconator65000FF
Summary: When the boys get into the local newspaper, the PAW Patrol gains quite a positive reputation. But when a new newspaper comes to try and ruin their reputation. Can the team find out who is behind it AND save their reputation? Or will their bad reputation bring them down?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors notes: Here it is! My new story! I won't have a schedule for posting, but I will try to keep it relatively consistent. I am also trying a different style of writing that I hope doesn't bother you guys. I just feel like it will be easier to write. Also, Techwolf2.0 updated Proto Dog 12, so check that out after!**

Zuma: Mawshall, pass the ball hewe!

Marshall: Incoming!

Marshall attempts to kick the ball but misses, ending up flat on his back. Skye runs by and grabs the ball.

Skye: Sorry boys, this ball is mine.

Rubble: Not if I have anything to say about it!

Rubble charges in on the cockapoo, who quickly kicks the ball over the bulldogs head and frontflips over him as well. She heads the ball mid air into the net, past a diving Rocky.

Everest: YEAH! Nice shot!

Skye: Chase, whats the score?

Chase: I stopped counting when it was 10 to 1. You are probably winning 1435 to 5.

Everest: And people say boys are better at sports than girls.

The girls high five as the boys glared.

Rocky: We can prove boys are better!

Skye: At what? We have beaten you at everything all day.

They all looked at the remains of their sports tournament. Volleyball, ultimate Frisbee, four square, even the 6 legged race. The two female pups had dominated the rotation of five boys.

Rocky: Whats another stereotype of boys?

Everest: Annoying.

Skye: Rude.

Everest: Inappropriate.

The boys glared again at their responses.

Rocky: No, no and no. Videogames. We love videogames.

Zuma: YES! Finally something we have a cleaw chance of winning!

Everest: Ha ha ha. What do you think I did up in the mountins all my life?

Rubble: Snowboard.

The boys giggle.

Everest: Jake and I would sit and play his old NES for hours. It was really fun.

Rocky: Wait, Jake has an NES?

Everest: He did, but he sold it in a yard sale a few years ago.

Rocky: THOSE ARE PRICELESS! You can't just sell them in a yard sale!

Everest: Well, he did. So, what videogame did you have in mind.

Rocky and Zuma look at each other and grin.

Rocky and Zuma: Rocket League.

Skye: Ugh, that stupid car soccer one?

Everest: Ive heard of it. Don't you all play 4v4 all the time?

Chase: Yeah, we are like a professional team.

Marshall: Chase is goalie, Zuma is defense, and Rocky and I are forward.

The girls laugh at Marshalls position on the team.

Skye: you can't even score with your own 4 paws, let alone a rocket powered car in a video game.

Rocky: Hey, he has scored more than me.

The girls give a look of shock to the mix breed and the Dalmatian.

Everest: What about Rubble?

Rubble: I don't play it. I like watching them though!

Zuma: you know, maybe we should twy competitive.

Rocky: I will look into it after we kick some girly butt.

Skye: You're on!

* * *

Ryder walks into the gaming area of the lookout, finding Skye at Marshalls desk, and Everest at Chases. Rubble, Chase, and Zuma standing behind Rocky, watching and cheering.

Ryder: Whats going on?

Rubble: Boys versus girls Rocket League battle. Rocky and Zuma are only 30 seconds from winning!

Ryder walked over and looked at Rockys screen as the car boosted forward, hitting the ball over another car into the net. The boys cheer and the girls glare.

Everest: This is rigged, I can't use your mouse and keyboard.

Chase: you could have hooked up yours, but you didn't. I told you it was custom for me.

Zuma and Rocky shared a high five as they got in a line across from the girls.

Skye: that's still only one point for you. We won everything else, including REAL soccer.

Marshall: Yeah, but we take what we get.

Everest: Whatever.

Rocky: I'm going to look into competitive Rocket League teams.

Chase: Ok, let us know what you find out. Lets go get food. I'm hungry.

Marshall: Boys versus girls eating contest?

Everest: We all know Rubble will win.

The group laughs as they walk through the door, leaving Rocky at his desk.

 **Authors notes: There you go, chapter one of** ** _Headlines_** **. I'm going to go a bit slower into this one. I know in Perfect Storm I really rushed into it and got right to the problem. Techwolf2.0 keeps telling me to slow down a bit, which I have been able to do that for Proto Dog 12. Anyway, I'm rambling. Stay sizzling!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors notes: Well, internet problems really suck. My internet is so bad half the time my emails wont load. So sorry this chapter is later than I wanted, #blamecenturylink and the a$$#ol3 that stole the cable. Tech is working on his own story, but hopefully he will update Proto in a more reasonable time than I did…Whatever, here is chapter 2 of Headlines.**

Ryder: So, do you guys really think you have a chance at competitive?

Chase: I think it might be a stretch, but we are pretty good.

Skye: You should ease into it, not jump in against the greatest team out there.

Zuma: I don't think that was evew a plan. We just need to figuwe out if we can even BE a team. If we can, awe thewe special wules too?

Rubble: That's what Rocky is doing now. It would be awesome if you guys did end up a pro team!

Marshall: The first pup Rocket League team!

Everest: Don't you need like a sponsor or something for tournaments and events though?

Rubble: again, Rocky is working on that.

Chase: We don't know anything about it, other than we might have a good chance against some pro teams.

Ryder: I think she is right. If you do become a team, you will need a sponsor.

Marshall: Then I guess we need to do some sponsor hunting!

Skye: You guys can do that, Everest and I are going to work on our gaming skills.

Everest: Then we want a rematch.

Zuma: good luck!

Just then, Ryders phone rang. It was Mayor Goodway.

Mayor Goodway: RYDER! Someone just robbed the bank and is getting away!

Ryder: Don't worry Mayor Goodway, no job is too big, no pup is too small!

Mayor Goodway: Thank you Ryder. I know I can count on you!

The call ended and Ryder pressed the button on his tablet, causing the pups badges to light up

Ryder: PAW Patrol, to the lookout!

Pups: Ryder needs us!

The pups ran toward the elevator, Marshall falling behind.

Marshall: Wait for me! Woah!

Marshall tried to stop, but slid across the floor, smashing into the elevator, and the pups.

Marshall: Oops, sorry.

They all giggled as the doors closed and the elevator went up to the top of the lookout. The doors open at the top with all seven pups in their Uniforms.

Chase: PAW Patrol ready for action Ryder sir!

Ryder pressed a button on his tablet and the big screen came down form the ceiling.

Ryder: Thanks for coming so quickly pups. Someone has robbed the bank and is trying to get away. Chase, I need you to find him on the road and get him to surrender.

Chase: These paws uphold the laws!

Ryder: Skye, I need you to keep an eye on him from the air.

Skye: Lets take to the skys!

Ryder: Alright! PAW Patrol is on a roll!

The pups howled in excitement as Chase and Skye went down the slide and Ryder down the pole.

* * *

Skye: I see him Ryder, you are about a mile behind him.

Ryder: Thanks Skye. Keep an eye on him until we catch up. Let us know if he tries to do anything.

Skye: You got it!

Ryder and Chase sped up t close the gap between them and the robber. As they came over a hill, the vehicle came into view.

Ryder: There he is. Lets book him Chase!

The pair sped up and were closing in before the robber made a hard left onto a side road. Ryder and Chase slammed on their brakes as they flew past the intersection.

Chase: Skye, keep an eye on him.

Skye: Already on it!

Chase and Ryder turned onto the side road and Ryder called back to the lookout.

Ryder: Rubble and Rocky. I need you to build a blockade at the intersection of Getchell and Maple Grove.

Rocky: Green means go!

Rubble: Rubble on the double!

* * *

The chase continued down the dirt road and the robber noticed his mistake of turning. He obviously wasn't from around here. The road they were on had no other roads to turn on to except one. As he came over another hill, he was met with the sight of a recycling truck, a bulldozer, and a wall of dirt and house siding.

Skye: I don't think hes going to stop!

Chase: he will. If he doesn't, Rocky and Rubbles wall will!

Ryder: Lets just hope it doesn't hurt as much as it looks like it will.

Rocky: Don't worry, theres some old tires behind the siding, then some Styrofoam before the dirt. I know how to build a guard rail.

Ryder and chase slowed down as the robber came down the hill toward the wall. They saw the brake lights come on moments before the car smashed into the wall.

 **Authors notes: Classic bacon fashon, a cliffhanger. Whats going to happen? Who knows! Im finishing this after the accelerator line on my car snapped, so I felt like a car cliffhanger was appropriate. Im fine btw, I just don't have a car for a few days. Anyway, stay sizzling!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors notes: I really hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Trust me, I have some interesting plans for later in the story. But for now, heres chapter 3!**

The car smashed into the wall, sending car parts, dirt, siding, and tires flying. Rubble ducked into his bulldozer as a tire flew over his head. Rocky tried to dodge the tire coming his direction, but wasn't quick enough as the tire hit his leg. He rolled across the pavement, hitting his head on the bumper of his truck. As the dust settled, Chase ran to the car while Rubble and Ryder ran to Rocky.

Rubble: Rocky! Are you okay?

Ryder: Rocky, please say something.

Chase ran over and joined the others around Rockys body. Ryder grabbed his PupPad and called Marshall.

Marshall: Hey Ryder! What you need?

Ryder: Rocky is hurt, I need you to get here ASAP.

Marshall: I'm ready for a ruff ruff rescue!

The communication cut off and Ryder looked to Chase.

Chase: The driver is dead, wasn't wearing his seatbelt. The bag of things stolen is somewhere in the debris.

Rubble: Is Rocky…

The bulldog couldn't finish his sentence before bursting into tears. Ryder hugged him and pet his head, trying to calm him down.

Ryder: Rocky is still breathing, just unconscious. Marshall will take care of him.

* * *

Within a few minutes, a tow truck, crime scene team, and Marshall arrived and went to work. Chase talked with the crime scene team while Marshall checked Rocky.

Marshall: He hit his head pretty good. I'm surprised he didn't cut it open.

Ryder: What about his leg?

Marshall: The tire hit below the knee, causing some bruising and a break to the tibia. He won't be walking for at least 4 months.

They loaded Rocky onto a stretcher and into Marshalls ambulance. Marshall drove off as Chase came over.

Chase: I informed the crime scene team of the stolen property in the debris. They will keep an eye out for it.

Ryder: Why don't you and Rubble stay and help clean up. I will bring Rockys truck back to the lookout and inform the others of whats happened.

Chase: Yes sir!

Ryder: Alright. Let me know if you need any of the other pups to help.

Ryder drove off toward the lookout, leaving the pups at the scene.

* * *

After clearing the scene and returning the stolen items to the bank, Rubble and Chase returned to the lookout. They walked into the main living room and found the rest of the pups, Ryder, and Katie watching TV. Rocky was sitting on a pillow with a green cast on his hind leg.

Chase: Hey, what are you watching?

Zuma: The news. You guys stopped a majow cwiminal today!

Chase: he wasn't very good for a major criminal.

Rubble: How you doing Rocky?

Rocky: Well, I can't walk for a few months, but a positive is I can't get wet!

Everyone laughed as Chase and Rubble sat down with the other pups.

Marshall: Hey Rocky, what did you find out about the Rocket league thing?

Rocky: I think I will let Rachel explain.

Skye: Whos Rachel?

Rocky pointed to the TV. A woman with dark brown hair was on the screen and Rocky and Ryder were next to her.

Rachel: I am here with Ryder and Rocky from the PAW Patrol. Now, Rocky, how did it feel receiving word that you and your team were allowed to compete against professional Rocket League teams next season?

The team turned to Rocky surprised. Rocky smiled back.

Marshall: well, that answers that.

Chase: wait, we're going pro!?

Rocky: Yep. All we are missing from the application is a sponsor and an official team name.

Everest: Is the team name that hard to figure out?

Everyone stared at her with blank expressions. She sighed and face pawed.

Everest: Who are we?

Zuma: PAW Patwol, why?

Rocky: Team PAW Patrol!

Everest: Exactly. But, who would sponsor a team of pups playing a videogame?

Mayor Goodway: The whole town.

The pups tuned to the door to see the mayor. She had the biggest smile any of them had ever seen.

Mayor Goodway: I've been receiving emails from everyone in Adventure Bay and even Foggy Bottom telling me they want to support your team!

Ryder: That's great!

Rubble: Awesome!

Rocky: Hey, can I get some help to my desk so I can make it all official?

Katie: I got you Rocky. Lets go.

Katie picked up Rocky and took him to the other room.

Marshall: I can't believe we are professionals now!

Zuma: Neithew can I! I'm excited!

Chase: But, whos going to fill in for us while we are competing?

Skye: I don't think anyone's going to cause trouble if the entire town is supporting you. They will all be watching the match.

Ryder: I think we can handle whatever happens. For now, let's head to bed. We have a public press conference tomorrow morning.

With cheers and howls, the team went to bed. Ryder woke up early the following morning to get ready for the press conference. He went down stairs to grab the paper. He skimmed through the front page and something caught his eye.

"Rescue team leaders poor decision leads to innocent puppy's injury."

 **Authors notes: I feel like I am taking too long to get these chapters out. I hope its not too bad. I also hope you guys read the notice on Proto Dog 12. If you didn't, head over to TechWolf 2.0s page and read it. Stay sizzling!**


End file.
